Breaking Deceptions
by Hrist Valkyrie
Summary: “You should have known that I love you but now… You’ll never know…” He felt a forehead pressed against his back... That's all! It's the SEQUEL for my one shot 'I'M SO TIRED OF THIS! Because a lot of you had been asking for it here it comes!
1. Haunting Past

A/N: Because a lot of you had been asking for it here it comes!

Dandandandannnnnn! The sequel to my 'I'm so tired of this' one shot!

If you haven't read it before go read it first! This happens after that incident! It's AU, Okay?

Disclamer: I do NOT own Naruto!

* * *

"Hinata, someday you will lead our family… For such a prestige, I expect nothing but the best from you. I want you to excel in every possible way, be the best among the best…" A stern voice commanded as if it's the most trivial chore there is. 

She can't strain to see of how this man looks like. How could she? His back was facing her as he faces the window. All she could see was the silhouetted image of this man as the light from the setting sun penetrates through the window panes. The girl, no older than six years eagerly nodded her head though I doubt that she fully realizes the extent of the weight she's putting on her shoulders. All she knows is that she wants to please her father.

The colors of the scene blended together and then, there was only a swirling darkness. When the colors returned, a woman was on her knees, grasping both her shoulders. "That's my daughter! Just as expected of you!" a shrill of glee was apparent in her voice, "You'll be the greatest doctor from our family! I can already see the envious gazes that they will have!" the woman continued as she gave her nine year old child a hug. If only the woman wasn't embracing her, she could have seen her eyes. Only the look of pure determination is present in those big child eyes of hers. Where could the look of childish amazement and glee gone to? The woman should have realized that the childish glee that rightfully belongs to every child was missing from her daughter's eyes…

Expectations… Be the best among the best… Be the greatest doctor… Too many expectations, too much for such a fragile creature, such a heavy burden to bear for a mere little girl…

She suddenly bolted-up from her sleep, feeling the cold sweat that rolls down her temple. She tried to catch her breath as she swipes the beads of sweat from her forehead. "It was just a dream..." She slumped back into her pillows as she covered her eyes with the back of her hand. It was just a nightmare as always. Those nightmares of the past that continuously haunts her… She groaned as she turned in bed, willing the images to leave her be. Quite frankly, she had enough of these recurring nightmares.

Breakfast was eaten in silence as always with some questions coming from either her mother or father about school. She's weary of all of these, her mother's continuous little comment of how she could have done better and the disapproving look on her father's face, nonetheless, she gave a smile, pretending that everything is alright while saying that next time she would surely do better.

* * *

A/N: I know it isn't much for a first chapter but it will do for the start. 

FYI: I've already finished all of this story's chapter and if you're interested on what will happen next a minimum of 5 reviews would do.

Bye Guyz! Thanks to my English class for asking as to write a story that I actually finished this!


	2. School Life & Surprises

A/N: Here is Chapter 2!! Told you all I need is 5 reviews and I'd give it to you anytime!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto

Enjoy People!

* * *

Breakfast was eaten in silence as always with some questions coming from either her mother or father about school. She's weary of all of these, her mother's continuous little comment of how she could have done better and the disapproving look on her father's face, nonetheless, she gave a smile, pretending that everything is alright while saying that next time she would surely do better.

As she went to her homeroom class, she received some hellos from the girls and some smiles from the guys which she politely returned. "Intelligent, kind and beautiful..." She can hear them say of how perfect she is and how they wish they could be her. If only they knew that she wishes to be like them.

Her morning classes went by exactly as how they're supposed to be. She didn't know when it started, but her mind drifted into some distant place without her knowing of. In the time being, a pair of obsidian eyes wandered to her. Her shoulders tensed, feeling eyes on her. She looked around the room to see who it was.

He saw her gazing out of the window with faraway eyes, obviously her mind is elsewhere. Pathetic is the only word that forms in his mind as he stares at her. Hinata caught his eyes as she looked around the room. He held her eyes and gave her an arrogant smirk intimidating her in their staring contest. She hurriedly cast her eyes off him and found the floor an interesting view. Sasuke taught of it as a sweet victory and revenge for what she just said to him the other day, saying that he's a dead weight and everything that goes (A/N: Refer to my one-shot about this). Sasuke tries to savor his sweet revenge however, Uchiha Sasuke's victory was short lived. A very loud thud in his desk and a high-pitched voice made sure of that.

Haruno Sakura in all her sassy attitude came crushing down in his desk, beaming to Sasuke. "Sasuke there's this movie coming this winter and I was wondering if you could go out with me?! Pretty please say yes!" She said giving Sasuke her puppy eyes. She was certain that he would say yes. Who in their right mind would say no to her? She's beautiful, popular and in every possible way desirable, well maybe a drama queen and a bit mean. _Scratch that last part! _She mentally kicked herself. Anyways, she's pretty sure that Sasuke would not turn her down.

He, Uchiha Sasuke, the school heartthrob is watched by the entire classroom population as he cast an irritated glare to Haruno Sakura, the school typical snob princess who always gets what she wanted no matter what. "No, and get-off my desk." He said none too gently for Sakura and she seems to be frozen in time. Nobody says no to her! Not even her crush Uchiha Sasuke! The class watches in anticipation as Sakura stood-up and gave him a smile. "Honey, my offer still stands. I know you would go eventually..." She said, winking at him as she finished and walks over her chair with a sway of her hips. After that the teacher entered the room and the class settled down.

Hinata stretched in her seat as the bell rung, signaling the end of her classes. All that is left for her today is the student council meeting after that, she's home free. She looked outside the window as she walked down the hall. Seeing the spectacle of auburn colored leafs of fall gives her a certain tranquil feel inside, a wonderful change of the turmoil that continues within her. She thought that the day is through messing with her now, little does she knows that as the moment she turned the doorknob to the student council's room another surprise would be coming her way.

The student council has noticed that it has been slow on its activities and a lot of programs had been omitted for the lack of time, not to mention that the school events that actually happened were half-cooked if not total failures. They have to come out with an idea on how they could be more efficient. The group of 16 elite students with equal eight girls and guys concluded and agreed to a solution. The solution is to work in pairs and each of these pairs would be given a school event that is their sole responsibility. Guess what? Hinata was either lucky enough or not, to have a certain somebody as her partner.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata. You two are the pair for the school event_ Little night of Music_." Shikamaru, a senior student like them and the voted president for the student council announced.

Hinata clutched her head in her seat. Oh, she can already see what's going to happen to her. She turned her head to where Sasuke is sitting and sure enough, she saw him there, seated arrogantly with that equally arrogant smirk in his handsome features. Something's telling her that she better prepare for the worst…

_What if he's still mad about what happened the other day? _Was her last thoughts as she stepped out of the school's gate. "Well, obviously he still is…" She said sighing to herself and striding towards her way home.

* * *

A/N: So what you think about that? Wanna know what happens next? You know the conditions! Review please! BTW, If I haven't told you yet this is a short story I made for this sequel, nothing of a big deal really, I just feel like saying it.


	3. HeartthrobJerk

A/N: Told ya! All I need is to hear from at least 5 of you that you want me to release the next chappie!!!

Warning: Some little rude words, you've been warned anyways this is after all a rated T story.

ENJOY GUYZ!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto! I certainly don't gain any profit or money from this!

* * *

News spread fast. The next morning everyone knew about the new order in the student council. 

"Do you know that Hinata-senpai is partnered with Sasuke-senpai?" A first year asked her fellow freshmen.

"REALLY?! Is that for real, you mean Sasuke-kun?!" A sophomore female student asked in the verge of fainting. In her faint state, she continued to blabber about how she could have been his partner if she had made it in the student council.

In Konoha Academy, the Student Council members are comprised only by the three top students of the Senior High level from First to Third year, and the qualifying top 3 students should not have any grades lower than B . Well just a side information back to the school's latest gossip.

They knew all too well that Hyuuga Hinata and Uchiha Sasuke are partners for the school event of 'Little Night of Music', a musicale event this winter for kids in the preschool department. Everyone thought of it as the perfect pair; Ms. Perfect model student and Mr. Cold as ice heartthrob. Oh, how wrong they are! Actually, it's most probably the worst pair of the century just like as what a certain pink haired girl is thinking about…

Haruno Sakura felt as if a 100 ton block was dropped down on her head as she heard some freshmen talking in the hallway that **her**preciousSasuke is partnered with**that** bitch of a goody shoes! She won't have it! Maybe it's just for the student council but for her, Sasuke is hers alone! No other girl can be within a three meter distance with him! Especially not some Hyuuga Hinata! She seethed in her seat as she saw Hinata entering the classroom and taking her usual seat. She stomped her way to her, making the entire class to look at the commotion. "You pathetic excuse of Ms. Perfect-emo-wanna be! Stop clinging to my honey Sasuke! Leave my Sasuke alone! He's mine and mine alone! And FYI, your hair's not black enough emo bitch! And what's with that blue sheen?! You're one heck of a terrible emo poser!" She burst at her. Hinata just stared back as if Sakura has two heads.

Hinata was stunned when Sakura came marching to her desk but to say that she's not least bit amused is a lie. She doesn't know why, but she finds Sakura's outburst amusing. Perhaps, it's because her life had been that monotonous and boring lately that an outburst from Haruno Sakura is a welcome spectacle. "I have two things to tell you Sakura. First of all, I am not an emo wanna be and my hair's all natural, it's the way it has been since the day I was born. I'm** not **a poser or anything…" She said so calmly and closing her eyes for a second or two before opening them again. "Second, it is the decision of the student council…I am not clinging to your Sasuke and truth be told, I'd rather not go near him because I'm sure it will cause causalities just like now... "

Everyone watched in fascination and in amusement as Hinata smartly talked her way out of the problem as the snob princess huffed, flashing an irritated glare at Hinata before stomping back to her seat. And just like what you see on a teenage drama series, Sasuke entered the room as if in queue, walking straight to Hinata's seat but what he did is very unlikely in those romantic teenage dramas.

He threw some papers on Hinata's face sending some flying all over the floor and some falling on her desk. "You gotta be kidding me if you even think that I'll do these pathetic paper works for you." He breathily whispered in her ear as he leaned down to her desk. Hinata felt a shiver down her spine and she immediately crouched down to the floor collecting all the paper works. Sasuke ducked down and helped her gather some papers, "You forgot these in your hurry yesterday." He said for everyone to hear this time as he handed the papers that he gathered. He walked-off to his chair as she let go a shaky breath that she didn't even know she's been holding.

_He has some weird ideas for a pay-back…_ She grudgingly thought to herself

In that instant everyone knew that there's an unfathomable tension forming between the two if there isn't already.

The girls just squealed at Sasuke's haughty attitude but the boys threw dagger on his retreating back. Sure, Sasuke is rude and arrogant to almost everyone but they didn't expect him to do that to Hinata neither did they think that he had to. So big deal, she forgot the paper works but it's not reason enough for him to do what he just did. "What are you all boys staring at Sasuke?! She deserves that! Sasuke's nobody's delivery boy!" Sakura said arrogantly defended Sasuke placing a hand on her hips. The class was still noisy but settled down when there homeroom teacher arrived.

Hatake-sensei had been talking boringly about school rules that the students seems to forget. Hinata looked over Sasuke's chair a single thought forming in her mind about him and maybe applicable to every single person like him…

_HeartthrobJerk head…_

* * *

A/N: What do you think about that? Interesting? Well, if you want to know what happens next you already know what to do! 


	4. I Hate You

A/N: So no one but a few of you read my note 'very important' eh?

To tell you the truth, I'm really hurt.

How can't I be?

Being told and all that your own work is not even yours… It hurts and strikes home… It even seems that nobody believes me anymore… It's so sad, cause even in CH1, I've already hinted that I wrote this in our English class meaning I can't pass it with the Naruto names…

But really, all the stories I posted here is all mine except the characters…

I never in my life committed plagiarism…

I have explained my side so it's your call, I can't change what you think…

This chapter would serve if any of you believes me and if you want me to stay and continue my stories…

I do NOT own NAruto but I DO own the story plot, no kidding...

* * *

Fall was almost over and winter is fast approaching that's why Hinata decided that she has to start and polish the paper works and plans for the _Little Night of Music_. She hadn't heard much of Sasuke after that incident in the classroom almost a month ago and come to think about it, he never lifted a finger about the musicale! She took a deep breathe, calming her mind. That guy sure is an enigma… No used stressing herself over him right now, she thought to herself as she continued the paper work.

She noticed that it's already dark outside and probably all the students had long since gone home but that's not all that she has noticed. She noticed as the door opened slowly and she swears that she felt her heart jumped out her chest as the door swung wide open. Sasuke Uchiha. The door revealed non other than Sasuke who's currently striding towards her and casually, took a seat in front of her. "So, Sasuke what do you think about this? Is it okay with you? Do you have any suggestions or anything that you want to change?" She asked politely when she recovered from her sudden fright as she handed over him the plan drafts but he made no motion. She placed the paper down and for a moment, they just stared at each other. Sasuke was the one to break this mantra of silence. "I hate you." He said shortly. Wow that was random. "Why?" She absentmindedly asked him. "Hmn." Was all he said before leaving her alone again. She had enough of this day's work and she packed-up her stuffs and went home.

Sasuke had been staring at her for quite some time from outside the window. Pathetic, she actually thinks to finish the whole thing by herself. There are only two possible outcomes from this. First, that she will fail miserably and blame him. Second, that she will succeed and get mad at him for not doing anything. Either ways, he **will**win. Her true color would be revealed.

When it was already dark he decided that it's about time to check on her and besides, the wind is already frosty because of the impending winter. He opened the door slowly before he swings it open fully. The fear and shock on her face was priceless for him, quite satisfactory to his perverse enjoyment. He held back a satisfactory smirk to this as he stride towards her. He took a seat in front of her but she has the nerve to smile at him! He was aggravated by this but he never showed. Instead of her blaming or getting mad at him for not helping out, she politely asked him if he has any suggestions. "I hate you." He said out of the blue and true to his feelings. Odd enough, she asked him the question why. He can **not**afford to answer that question, so he stand-up and left her.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if you think I'm depressing myself too much, it's just that I can't help the way it affected me… 


	5. DATE?

A/N: The reviews cheered me a whole lot! Thank you very much for believing me!

mac2 is right, I shouldn't mind that person anymore…

But really, I think you're a jerk telling me no offense but really knowing I would be… So to put an official end to this issue…

Screw you! If you're reading this! And If you actually believes that I really copied this why the hell are you even reading this?!

That feels good! Sorry I really have to let it out. Okay! That issue is done! Let's get it on!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto!

* * *

Sakura Haruno dragged Sasuke Uchiha into a fancy and expensive looking restaurant and settled themselves into a table. Apparently, she had successfully dragged an unwilling Sasuke to take her on a date. Sasuke felt like banging his head over a concrete wall! How the heck did he become so distracted and absentminded this morning that a fucking yes escaped his lips?! This is turning out as one of the worst days he had ever had in his 18 years of existence! She had forced him into watching that nonsensical romance movie and she kept clinging on him the entire time! 

"I'll have chicken a l'orange and some strawberry smoothie…" he said drearily. "I'll have the same!" Sakura beamed to the waiter. "I never knew that you like chicken a l'orange, I really love them! Don't you think that we're just perfect?! OH MY GOD!!! SASUKE!!! Don't you think this heaven telling us that we are meant to be?????!!!!!!!" There she goes again blabbering about this and that. Sasuke rolled his eyes at her and was about to tell her to shut her crap but he heard the familiar voice of Hinata. Apparently, she is sitting next to their table and behind him with only their high backed chair with six inches thickness that separates the two of them. He strained his ears to listen to their conversation despite Sakura's endless prattling.

"Thank you very much uncle. You have no idea how fortunate I feel right now but…" she said facing her uncle. "I can't give you an answer yet…" Her uncle flashed his understanding smile at her, "I see… Don't worry dear. I understand." She tilted her head down feeling so unworthy of such understanding. "Well, I have an appointment in 10 minutes if you'll excuse me…" She heard her uncle say as she looked-up just in time to see her uncle to stand-up. "Goodbye Uncle Hizashi and thank you again." Hizashi smiled at his niece before excusing himself to leave. She wonders how her father and uncle could be so opposite each other, they were siblings but they're as different as the sun and the moon. Her uncle is always warm and approachable, and everything she wishes her father could be like but still, she respects both of them highly and more her father.

There was this perpetual silence that loomed over them as fear started to form within her. "Are you out of your mind? Hinata tell me why didn't you said yes immediately to your uncle?!" Her mother said raising her voice, breaking the veil of silence. "It's an opportunity for you like no other! You'll get to go to a prestigious medical school in England in spring and you don't even have to finish your senior year anymore! Your uncle had it all fixed for you!" Mrs. Helena Hyuuga harshly crossed her point in a barely concealed anger. She thought that it's all over when her mother had stopped but the worst was yet to come.

"Is there… Something else in your mind, Hinata?" Came her father's commanding and stern voice that she both respected and feared in her 18 years of life. "No!" She immediately answered. "It's just that there is still something that I need to do…" Mr. Hiashi Hyuuga motioned for her to continue. "I still have some duties and I'm not the kind to just leave things undone, father…"

Sasuke walked out with a clinging Sakura in his right side.

_Will she ever shut-up?!_ He asked as he stared at the emerald eyed girl in his right side.

"Sasuke-kun… I guess, its time to go… This is the best night ever!" She said looking down with a blush in her face.

_Okay! This is it! This is a great date and the best way to end a great date is a great kiss! Oaky! I gotta kiss him! NOW! _Sakura thought in her mind and as she was about to glomp Sasuke and give him her cherry kiss…

"SASUKE!!!"

Thud

"Ugh!"

She ended up glomping thin air. She sighed apparently Sasuke had probably seen this coming and was already far-away from, walking home probably. She sighed.

_Oh well… There's always a next time! _With that thought she bounced inside her home.

_At last! Silence! Finally! Good God! I thought I'll never have peace again… _Was Sasuke's jubilant thought as he walked –off from Sakura. This time his expressions became serious, contemplating what he had just learned today. No! Not about Sakura! About her…

"I hate her more…" He said smirking to himself.

* * *

A/N: What you think about that?! Nice date?! You Sasuke had the time of his life?! 

Sorry guyz! This would be my last update! I'll be gone for two weeks. In the coming first week, we'll be having our exams the next would be about our Thesis but after that, I'm all free to write!

I promise after that I'll update every day or two for this story!


	6. Decoration funs and blues

A/N: Sorry, the school sucked the life outta me but it's all over now…. Just one more last wave from the terrors and I'll break free from the leash they put around my neck…

Okay it's continuation time…

Just TAKE NOTE of this, in the last chapter sasuke said "I hate her more" to Hinata not to Sakura, okay?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.

* * *

She slipped on her winter coat before slipping her gloves on each hand. Snow fell earlier this year and in situations like this, one would love to crawl under the covers and sleep but not her, she still got works to do! That musicale won't decorate on its own and that is why she has to go.

She treaded over the snow to her school. Nobody is there, not like she's expecting people to swarm in the school, seeing that it's Saturday.

_I just wish he'd come… _Hinata blushed in her own thought. She's involuntarily wishing for **his** presence.

She entered the biggest AVR in Konoha Academy which would host the musicale. Upon entering she saw **him** there, leaning against the stage with closed eyes. Her heart thundering against her chest…

_He's actually here…_

"You finally showed-up, huh?" He said with his eyes still closed, snapping her out of her little thought. "I'm sorry! I didn't know that you----"She tried to explain but Sasuke cut her in. "Don't even try to explain… Let's just get this over with…" She nodded her head, "H-hai!" and followed as Sasuke went over the stock room to get the decorations.

For hours they decorated the AVR with Christmas decorations and trinkets.

As Hinata started singing absentmindedly inspired by decorating the AVR in Christmas motif. "Whenever I see girls and boys selling lantern on the street, I remember the child in the manger as He sleeps, wherever there are people---"

"Exchanging cards, I believe that Christmas is truly in their hearts…" Hinata abruptly stopped in her singing as she heard **him** of all the people to join in her singing! Hearing his rich masculine voice singing this carol is just so… one of a kind? She stared at him dumbly, as he tilted his head slightly, "What?" He asked a bit annoyed?

Hinata blushed and nervously laughed. "Nandemonai! I just thought you had a really good voice!" She answered nervously back. "Hmn…" was all his reply. She blushed deeper

_Wrong Answer! I have to get out of this situation! _She thought frantically over herself asking why does she always ruining something when all is going out smoothly?!

"Let's light our Christmas trees." She continued trying to return the friendly mood, wishing with all her heart that he'd sing again. Honestly, she love the way his voice sounded like… "For a bright tomorrow." He continued her song and she smiled at him, "where all nations are at peace and all are one in God." And they sung in harmony with each other, their voices blending perfectly…

She continuously sings sweet Christmas carols as he listens to her songs, joining in her singing every once in awhile as they decorate the room, forming different designs with garlands. The ambience was serene and warm, and if you're a stranger to see them right now, you'll think that they're dear friends or rather a young sweet couple if you squint hard.

"Sasuke, will your mother mind that you're still here?" she asked out of the blue as she ascended a movable ladder. "No." His short reply made her all curious as he handed her a Christmas ball. "Why?" She asked as he hung the Christmas ball in the ceiling and she heard him take a sharp breath. "Because she doesn't even know that I'm out." He answered back handing another Christmas trinket to her. Now that puzzled her. "How come?" She asked out of pure curiosity and he sighed at her insistence but nonetheless, he decided to answer. "Because I moved out of my house…" With that, she decided that it is something that is better left alone and she continued to hang the Christmas balls.

Taking a deep breath, she looked around the AVR, examining their work. Excellent. They had perfectly transformed the gloomy spacious AVR to this serene Christmas atmosphere. Satisfaction seared inside her and a joyous look spread all over her features. She then noticed that Sasuke was looking intently at her, "Is there something on my face?" She asked unsurely.

"I hate you… Nothing has changed…" He flatly told her and left her alone. She felt tears threatening to fall from her eyes. How could he say those to her? Awhile ago they were peacefully and happily decorating, she even thinks that they are friends… But he really has to ruin everything, does he? And say that he hates her! She closed her eyes, pushing the tears behind her eyes. She's just tired for the day, she refuse to cry.

_I had cried enough when Naruto went to New York for soccer and for __**him**__ also, whenever he pushes me away…_

* * *

A/N: Why soccer? Cause I got no other idea and it's the first game that came into my mind. Review please. They'd be deeply appreciated. 


	7. Of Carols and Eavesdropping

A/N: This Chappy would be short because I have to cut this scense so as that the chapter is about his issues. Got it? Good.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto

* * *

December 21st, the fateful day of the _Little Night of Music _came. Sasuke was present and so is she to make sure that everything would go out as planned. The carols started at exactly 6:30 pm, proud parents and other visitors applauded in appreciation as the children started to sing. She was filled with warmth like no other in her heart as she listens to the melodious singing of the children. For her, they were like angels singing out there hearts, reaching even the coldest heart there is. The event went out smoothly and the night turned out as a night worth remembering…

She checked if everyone was left inside the AVR. The place is actually scary with the lights all out, it is absolutely a scary ordeal to be locked inside this room, an experience that she doesn't want anyone to go through. Looking inside, Hinata saw a small crouched figure in the far eastern corner. As she approached the figure it became apparent that it's a heaving huddled child of 5 or so. Absolutely a preschool. She gently touched the little girls head and the child startled, looked up at her with a scared expression. The scared expression turned soft as the child saw the gentleness in her eyes, the child's soft eyes became bleary with tears. The child launched herself on Hinata's arms.

"Are you lost little one, hmm?" She asked softly as she stroked the little girl's hair. She felt her nodding and also the wet feel of the child's tears on her shoulder. "I want my mommy…" Hinata pulled the child away from her in arm's length and stroked her tearstained face. "There, there little one. I'll help you find your mommy but you have to promise me you wouldn't cry anymore. Is it a deal?" The child nodded placing forward her pinky finger and Hinata hooked her own.

Once outside a woman was hysterically rushing to them. The woman bears some semblance with the girl, blonde hair and emerald eyes. "O my good god! Annie are you hurt?" The woman frantically asked examining the child. "Nope mommy but I was so scared and I cried a whole lot when I got separated from you but this pretty lady helped me out!" Annie said gesturing towards you with a shy smile. "Oh thank you very much. Annie got separated from me because all the people where in hurry and I just don't know ohhh…. All I want to say is thank you for helping my little girl, Miss??" Hinata just smiled at the still panic filled woman. "Hinata would do madam and it's my pleasure to help such a cute little girl." She said smiling at the little girl. After the little girl and her mother was done thanking her she moved her way back inside the AVR to get her coat and lock it.

She was about to leave when she heard Sasuke's resounding voice together with a woman's voice. She tried to hide and fit herself in the crevice of the wall and she was forced to overhear the conversation. "Sasuke! Please come home! I miss you and your father worries much about you… Please son, enough with this." A woman who sounded like crying begged him latching her hands in his arm but Sasuke pulled his arm free. "Tch. Don't try to fool me. You don't care about me and that man certainly isn't worried about me. For all I know he's probably happy I'm out of the house." He snickered as the woman cried helplessly. "You were such a sweet child, Sasuke. Why?" He just sneered at her question. Hinata was about to stomp out and tell a thing or two to Sasuke but a man showed up. "Ungrateful son. We worry about you and this is what you'll do to your mother?! If your brother is here t--" Sasuke in the mention of his brother felt his anger went up a notch and he rudely cut his father. "Yes! If he's here, you wouldn't even give a shit about me much more come here and fed me this entire god damn lie! Too bad he's gone now or is it?!" Hinata gasped in her hiding place. A red imprint was visible on Sasuke's pale cheek as his mother slapped him hard. "Never speak of your brother in such a way! He never did anything to you! Hate us not him!" With that his mother left him and his father gave him a disapproving look before following his wife.

* * *

A/N: I know, Sasuke is such a bastard in that last scene. If I have the chance I'll post the next chappy this evening but if God wouldn't allow it then tomorrow. Come on people spare me some reviews!


	8. Caught and a Partial Truth

A/N: Sorry for the late update, I said I'll post last last night but sOme…ermm… disturbances occurred so I'm so sorry.

I also want to inform you my dear readers that we're nearing the end of this series as I have told you from the start it's kind of short as in short story stuff.

So, I'm sorry if there hadn't been any real fluffy moments in here for you dear readers though I really tried to make it cute and sweet during the decoration stuff. Besides, I didn't intended to make the story a fluffy romance in the first place. It's more like going in depths of family, drama and an inner kind of understanding. BLuh, I don't know what I'm talking about.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto

* * *

She tried to scoot away from the scene. She was sure that Sasuke won't be so happy to know that she has been eavesdropping over his family affairs but as she was trying to back away a twig snap. 

_All the gods hate me…_

Sasuke instantly whipped his head on her direction, dangerously narrowing his eyes. "Sasuke, it's not like what you think it is…"She said as she was slowly stepping out of the shadows, it's no use hiding now. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop but I think---" Sasuke's eyes flared at her and her words died in her throat. "Shut it! You probably think that I'm a terrible person and that I have a shitty life! You got some guts trying to give me your goddamn advice or opinion when your own life is just as miserable as mine!" He saw the sadness and confusion spread all over her as she looked up to him with big sad questioning eyes. "Sorry to tell you that you aren't the only person to eavesdrop over family affairs." He saw realization hit her like lightning and saw her bit her bottom lip. "I heard it all in the restaurant… You try to give me an advice when you yourself is nothing but a pitiful excuse of a girl being pushed around by your parents and by their expectations." He stated so angrily and venomously before continuing, "Do you want me to tell you why I hate you?"

She nodded her head and braced herself. "You remind me awfully too much of him… My brother. Like you, he easily succumbs to our parents' will and strives so hard, pushing himself to the limit just to meet their out of this world expectation while pretending he's happy putting that goddamn happy confident face… Like you, he threw away his own dreams, following in our family's footsteps as lawyers…" He revealed spitefully. Her eyes watered, threatening to spill any moment now. It was just like he said, she was very alike his brother… Like her, his brother was also a puppet…"I as the younger son was often cast aside…" He said tilting his head downward in away that his bangs shadows over his eyes… "Why would they waste their time over me if they have him to fulfill their wishes?!" He put his hands on her shoulders, putting her on arm's length distance from him and looking straight in her teary eyes. "That's why I killed him…"

"How?" She didn't know where her courage came from to ask him that insane question but she was proud of herself that she did. He seemed to contemplate and for a moment, his eyes looked wistful but he hardened his façade, successfully hiding the sadness in them.

"There was a time he fell into depression… He saw how his life had become, of how he had willingly played as the mindless pawn over the expectations placed over him. I saw it clearly, he was devastated, very near the edge of a cliff… I could have pulled him back but I pushed him to his own demise…" He searched something in her eyes and let go of her shoulders as she backed-off some steps from him. "I was 12 and he was 20, I can remember exactly his words, 'Sasuke, what would you do if found out that all your life you have wasted and fooled yourself?' I told him that I'd jump down a bridge or something…**Do you know what he did after**?!" He screamed the last part at her that she was so scared, she felt as if she's in the presence of a psychopath but tried to dismiss the thought. Sasuke is a sane person, right? "**Damn it, answer the question! Do you know?!"**He asked again in the same loud booming voices and she shook her head.

"He thanked me and smiled at me! I literally told him to go and kill himself and he had the gall to smile at me!" She can't help the warm tears that continuously glided down her cheeks as Sasuke shook all over. She never knew that he carried this much within him. She slowly tried to approach him but he glared at her, "That's why I hate you." He sneered at her. She took a deep calming breath and strengthened her resolution within her.

"You say that you hate me because I painfully remind you of your brother but the truth is… It's because of the guilt you feel and whenever I'm near you, that same guilt painfully ebbs within you…" She said calmly, eye leveled with him.

He felt angered at her words, he wants to lash out at her but he settled shouting "SHUT UP. You don't know anything. You're just a godforsaken pretender!!!". However, she didn't back down this time. She stood-her ground and he was stunned to listen because that was something he never saw in her. It's not everyday that she stands for herself."I'm not just finished yet!" She said raising her voice which is very rare of her and Sasuke just has to hear this out.

"I'm a pretender, a pushover and a coward just like what you said I am..." She said as she took a step forward. "I pretend that everything is alright, I'm a pushover who gives-up her own dream, and I'm a spineless coward who yields to every expectation placed over me because I care for them and I'm afraid that they'd be hurt but…" She said taking another step towards him. "You're just like me. You're a hypocrite that pretends that you don't care, a pushover because you let the ghost of the past to get the best of you and a coward for running away from your parents, fearing that you'll never surpass your brother's achievement but…" And she took another step. "You're worst than I am." She took a deep breath before continuing. "You pretend, you let go and you fear because you're afraid to get hurt… All of this because of your selfishness…" She took one final step to come face to face with him, his face contorted in unadulterated anger. "But you know Sasuke…" She trailed-off as she closed her eyes and his anger somewhat came to a bearable state as he looked down on her calm face. It was so angelic, like not even the worst things of this world can taint. "You're a right… I had enough of this lies… I'm through with it all." She said as she looked at him and started to walk-away from him but not before looking him over her shoulders. "I will break one of them with you, one of my deceptions.…" At that moment she looked wistful, well, in his eyes. "Sasuke I don't hate you but I can't help the way you feel towards me…" With that she walked off.

Sasuke however was glued in that place. Was that all it? She doesn't hate him…. But isn't it supposed to be followed by something? Somehow, he feels that there is something more to it. He was hoping that there is something more about it. He is. He is damn mad for being like a moron standing there, staring as she left. He could have chased her, asked her if that was all to it or is there more. He swear, next time he'll never let her slip away, he'll never let her go without a clear answer…

As she reached home, she took a shower to relieve some stress but sleep didn't fell easy on her. She sat-up and went to her table, sitting down as she took out her sketching book. She smiled as she gently picked a pencil and allowed her hand to dance over the paper… Late that night when her father entered her room, he saw her sleeping on her chair by the study table. And when he placed a blanket over her shoulder he noticed her sketches. Anger seared over him and he took the sketchbook and stormed to his study, contemplating this new information.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the review guys! Hey, Just like to inform there would only be two or three more chappies of this! Don't worry after this story, I'll finish my other ones! 


	9. Her Circumstance

A/N: Hey people, sorry I have been having a bad time lately and that's why it's been affecting my updates.

Three more chapters to go.

Random: You guyz, wanna see how Sasuke and Hinata looks like here and their uniforms, well goo to my homepage. There's a direct link to an image of that...

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto

* * *

The next morning…. 

"Hinata, Hinata, Hinata…." A feminine voice chanted continuously all over accompanied with a shaking. She gently opened her eyes and saw her mother shaking her awake.

She sat-up in her bed and rubbed the sleep off her eyes. "Mother, what's wrong?" She asked as she yawned. Her mother had a worried look, so she shaped-up herself to listen, this is probably a serious matter. "Your father wishes to see you in his study. Now." With that her mother looked at her one more time, with the same worry filled eyes before leaving her alone.

_Father wishes to see me? _

As she stood from her bed, he noticed that her sketchbook is missing and with that she had an idea of what it will be about. A fear ebbed within her but not because she had been discovered, but she fears of what his father might have done with her treasure, with her secret passion.

She made herself presentable as best as she could in the fastest time ever and hurried to her father's study. She gathered all the courage she has in every fiber of her being before knocking on the door.

_It's now or never… _With that she entered the room.

Heated shouts and screams were exchanged inside the room.

"What is the meaning of **THIS**?!!!" Her father shouted/demanded at her as he slammed something on his table.

Never in her life had she ever seen her father this angry and as she stared at the thing his father just slammed she was filled with relief but also with sadness, it was her sketchbook. Relief, because her treasure is safe and sadness because her father seems to be most unhappy about it.

Her father had discovered her passion for fashion designing and he was not so happy about it.

"Absurd sketches!!! What has come into you in wasting your time drawing clothes and other junks like that?!!!. If you had the time to waste in nonsensical things such as this, well I say you just use them reading a medical book, **THAT **will help in your career in the future **NOT** THIS!!!" Her father angrily pointed at the opened sketch book of fancy blouses, dresses and skirts.

_They are __**NOT **__absurd, nonsensical or junks… _She felt a righteous anger seared inside her chest as she looked-up in her father's face with the defiance she feels.

Her father gave her an intimidating cold stare, challenging her to say something. "You will go to England with your uncle and that's the end of this. Throw this junk away now!" His father insisted, referring to her drawings as the so called junks.

Hinata still fueled with the righteous anger she feels and the anger over the indignation that her sketches had received, she stood her ground. There's no way she's backing anymore.

_Now's the time, I'm going to break all the deceptions that I freely chained on me…_

"Forgive me father but no! These aren't junks!" She felt her eyes beginning to get wet with unshed tears. Hiashi's eyes were reduced in slits with the defiance of her daughter. Never had she ever defied him on anything. "Hinata, after all I have done for you, this is how you will treat me?! Do you know that you are disrespecting me as your father?!" He asked her in a very angered voice.

_No father… I am merely respecting my dreams for once and no, I mean no disrespect… _She said to herself as she gathered all her courage and form her words.

"Father I have always respected you, I still do and I will always do but… I'm through with this all…" She paused for a bit as tears glided down her cheeks as she looked-up to gaze on her father's eyes.

"I wish to follow my heart and do something for myself, so I'm sorry father but I hope you understand." With that she left her father's study but before she left, she saw something different in his eyes, different from the rage and disappointment in his eyes… How could she name it… Shock? No, it's more like admiration… But she's not sure of anything anymore…

Outside she saw her mother, who probably had been listening all along.

"Hinata, dear…" She tried to approach her daughter but she motioned her to stop.

"Tomorrow, I'll leave for France… To study fashion designing. I don't know where it would take me but… I will pursue my passion no matter where it may take me…"

With that she headed to her room. She looked over her mother who was starting to shed silent tears. "Forgive me mother for letting you down, with that I am sincerely sorry, but I am not and will never be sorry for my decision, mother… I can't be sorry for pursuing my dreams for setting them aside for a long time. Mother, please, try to be happy for me as your daughter bravely chasing her dreams."

* * *

A/N: On the side, I should be happy cause, It's finally vacation. I live in a catholic country, namely, Philippines, that's why we have no classes during holy week. Review people. No review No update. Sorry if I'm mean now, I'm stress right now. 


	10. Remorse and Forgiveness from the Past

A/N: Had it been that long?! Sorry, I have been busy and I mean BIG time busy but now, it's all over!

NEWS FLASH! : TWO more chapters to go to end!

Lately, I found myself craving DeiSaku fics but sorry for the

fans of SasuSaku I really can't like it no matter how I try, cause

it's so dreamy like your everyday fairytale coming true; she

love's him sooo much that he eventually fall for her

Hey, guyzzzzz, I HAVE GRADUATED HIGHSCHOOL

FINALLY!! Just wanna share my joy with you (I'm Asian, our

graduation mostly are held in march! You guyz aren't racist,

right? Cause if you are that would really suck!)

'NUFF WITH THAT, ANYWAYZ… ENJOY THE CHAPPY!

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS OF:

Hinata love Sasuke 4 eveR--Scarl3t Moon AlwaysEponine--winterkaguya and everyone else that supports this story by reading it and to those giving me moral support!

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto! Just my story's plot, k?

* * *

He lay troubled in his bed that night and sleep is like a swift wild deer running away from him. He tossed and turned, feeling angry at her words hitting him home.

"_You're worst than I am."_

"_You pretend, you let go and you fear because you're afraid to get hurt… _

_All of this because of your selfishness…"_

_She was right… I'm nothing but a selfish guy…_

How did she know where it would hurt the most? NO ONE had ever hit him this hard and had this effect on him. Who'd expect, it would be her?! Who would have thought that a gentle, soft-spoken and student model woman who like to please and reach everyone's expectations to surpass the devil himself in hurting him with bare words?! A goddamn topic that he hates that brings back the past…

_Oh, no…_

He shrug-off the urge to reminisce the past. He is Uchiha Sasuke, he doesn't need to go back and reflect about the pass… but even so, Uchiha Sasuke is human. No matter how strong or calloused his heart has become, he has no power over remorse and regret…

What he had done in the pass was unforgivable as he deems himself so, unworthy of moving on or any forgiveness…

"If I could just go back in time for a brief moment with you, even if it's just a minute… I'd use it all to say sorry over and over again…" He said to the unknown hands of fate, working in mysterious ways that we could never hope to understand… But he regret that _he _can't even hear a single word he uttered, when it is all for _him_ to hear.

Regret, haunting past and a desperate wish… And that was what plagued him into his sleep that night, where the uneasy rest came over him… Now, in the quiet of his room, he suffers the nightmares of the past that only him would ever know…

The next morning, he looked over her usual seat but there was not even a single trace of her… Not even the glimpse of her shadow…He sighed. He didn't know why but he really wants to see her today, no, he needs to see her.

Sakura could see the longing in his eyes. It hurts her, she really do love him… But isn't it when you love someone, you must set him free?! Free to fly where his heart is but… It hurts her…Knowing that if she would let go, set him free, he would fly not to her but to someone else… She sighed, her thought are very complicated and confusing… And she hates both complicated and confusing stuffs…

It was homeroom class again, almost time to go home. She looked over him again and saw how the remaining light in his eyes were extinguished as the homeroom teacher announced that Hinata would no longer join their classes That she's leaving to study abroad.

Seeing him like this hurts her so, more so than the thought of him being with another…

_I have to do this for Sasuke-kun! _She finalized a decision though it was hard for her but she knows that it was for the best.

Early the next morning, she saw Sasuke alone in the classroom, looking at her empty seat... Summoning all her courage and strength she approached him…

"Sasuke your mother told me to give this to you the other day…" He just stared over the tape and she decided to try again, she had already made-up her mind, giving-up something so precious to her, no way she's giving-up! "She said it was something that your brother wished to give you." With that he strained his eyes and saw the penmanship on the tape. It was his brother's! With that, he grabbed the tape and rushed to the nearest music room and played it. The tape started to roll and a young man's voice filtered through his ears.

"_My little brother... You're still too young to understand right now, that's why I'm asking mom a favor to give this to you when you have grown enough and yet still carries the burden of my death…_

_You shouldn't feel guilty over my death… It is something that I have chosen on my own, I chose out of my own free will, so don't think that you could have saved me… _

_Regardless, of what your answer might had been back then, I would still choose the same path. You know that once I've made a decision it's final… _

_Take care of mom and dad because I can't anymore…I--(his voice broke)(taking deep calming breaths)(sniff?)…I'm sorry to put you through this, I'm such a terrible brother… The worst anyone could ever have… Here I am telling you not to feel guilty when I know you can't help but feel that way… I-I'm such an insensitive brother ne, Sasuke? _

_Mom and dad both love us and so do I love you, my only beloved little brother… Please hear this, you had never wronged me in my eyes but if you think other wise, then always know that I had forgiven you even before you have committed the mistake…It's just that I have chosen the path to my own destruction… I hope you'd never do the same and be strong unlike me… Unlike me, open your heart and don't be afraid to hold your dear ones as long as you can…_

Before he knew it, tears had been restlessly falling from his eyes. He felt a weight pressed against his back and arms that wrapped themselves around him. "You heard your brother Sasuke…" She said quietly. "But there's--" She hushed him and gently turned him over to face her. "You'd never know until you try. Her plane leaves at 9:30 and its only 6:15…" She said as she gently pushed him out of the door. "Go." He nodded his head at her.

"I owe you this."

_YES, I really want to see her and I won't fail this time, I'd hold on my special people until I can brother… _With that thought he raised out of the academy.

* * *

A/N: Heeeeeeeeh, so much OOCness for Itachi-kins? But I really need to do that for the story's sake! So sorry! And as you noticed Sakura's pretty nice in this one, right? Actually, I only hate her when she bashes SasuHina and, the way she does the bashing is so annoying but since the beginning of her appearance in my story she's not that bad, right? Just want to give her a chance and portray her as a girl who has a change of heart, of which I think she is in my perspective


	11. Run for Love

He runs faster than he had ever had in his entire life

A/N: Wow thanks for all the reviews.

I never knew Itachi's little scene would get you guys to react like that, I even thought you'd hate it! Making him oozing with Oocness, but I'm glad you liked it!

Anyway, enjoy this chappy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, it all belongs to kishimoto-sensei

* * *

He runs faster than he had ever run had in his entire life. As he was running like hell, he saw his parent's house ahead, he looked over his wristwatch and saw that it's seven in the morning.

_Damn! I've been running for a goddamn 45 minutes_ _and I'm tired and I'm not even half way there!_ He thought to himself as another thought entered his mind and as he run his way to his former home…

_Whatever! This is a good time to do that anyway! It's now or never! _He thought frantically as he bangs at the door.

His mother hurriedly opened the door and was shocked to see him panting and sweating like crazy in this early morning. "S-Sasuke what--"He embraced his mother and whispered, "I'm sorry for everything mom and I love you." His mom smiled through the embrace, for a mother that was explanation enough. Her son has redeemed himself from whatever hell he drowned himself to and she was happy that her boy, no her young man has returned. "Okairi…" Her mom told him with tears of joy threatening to fall and as he looked passed over his mother's shoulder and into the house, he saw his father in the table, a newspaper in his hands as he smiled to him saying, "so, you'd finally come through? Welcome home son…" He treaded over his father, panting as he does. "Dad, where's my bike?!" He desperately asked. "In the garage, I've always kept it well greased." He answered instantly as he heard the desperation on his son's voice.

In an instant he was taking out his bike and riding it fast as he said over his shoulder, "See you later mom, dad!" And he focused on the road. "Why the hurry?" Mrs. Mikoto Uchiha asked in confusion her husband. "Ah, don't you just love to see young love?" He asked her in return with a smile s he placed an arm around her shoulder. "Huh?" She asked incredulously. "Our son is chasing after his ladylove." With that they both smiled on the fading image of their son on a distance. "But you know dear, there's an invention called car, isn't it?" Mikoto said to her husband, who just heartily laughed. "What do you know? Even our son's a fool in love!" With that both of them giggled and laughed with themselves.

She was so happy! Her father had accepted her decision! He said he was shocked for it was the first time she ever went against his will and he had a hard time accepting that but nonetheless, he'd respect her decision because he loves his daughter just like any father there is. She checked her luggage now and proceeded to the waiting area.

He was panting and was desperately trying to catch his breath. _Why didn't I took the car instead?!_ He asked irritated at his own stupidity as he realized that he can't ride it anymore. He's all tired and short in breath now, plus his legs are all sore now! He needs at least to get even a little rest to recover his normal breathing. Luckily, a taxi showed-up as if in queue and he hurriedly went over and directed the driver to go to the airport as fast as he could.

It was 9:05 and he's here stock on a traffic jam! And when the taxi was about to go a blue car cut it and damn! It crashed with them. The Taxi driver and the guy who was driving the car was in some heated argument of who will pay and stuffs like that.

_Oh Fuck! Does the good lord hate me that much?! _

He paid his fare and run all his worth to the airport.

_Just wait for a little longer Hinata. Just one more time I want to see you and hear you… _He wished true to his heart and soul…

In the waiting cafeteria of the airport, Hinata had just finished her coffee but continued to stare at the empty cup. Her mind wondered if she should just left something as it is. Time slipped fast as she heard the last call for her flight. She dumped her cup and went to the boarding area as she hear the call again.

_Calling all passengers for flight 0785. Please board the plane now. _

_I guess this is goodbye… _Was her last bitter thought as she walked the boarding tunnel.

* * *

A/N: Sasuke just had the worst of luck, aye? You want me to post the last chappy? Well review first! Anyway, thanks for reading!


	12. FINALE: Deceptions to Reality

Sasuke wanted to scream his head-off

A/N: OH MY GOSH!! WE HAD COME TO IT!!

Let me formally announce… Ahemmm…

Every story must come to an end and now you are about to read the chapter finale of Breaking Deception.

YEAH! IT'S the last CHAPTER!

WARNING: Authoress stupid attempt on a romantic touching ending! She really has the worst knack on this kind of stuffs so sorry for possible lameness of the end! Gomen minna-san!

Sorry, but I really tried to make it as romantic and fluffy as the story tone would allow, but I guess I simply had no tact on those stuffs.

Anyway, enjoy this last chapter.

* * *

Sasuke wanted to scream his head-off.

When he arrived in the airport with his adrenalin still roaring in his blood, he saw the plane with the French symbol was already taking-off.

_GODDAMNIT!! _He screamed in his head as he rushed to the runaway area.

"The runaway area is only for flight personnels, get back sir!"

"Sir! This is restricted area!!"

"It's dangerous here sir, get back inside!"

He could here the numerous airport employee scream and screech at him. Flabbergasted, shocked and scared that a civilian was in the runway. Every time an employee would dare pull at his arm and try to pull him back inside, he'd give them a bone chilling glare that literally says _let go of me or die_ and leaves the poor guy no option but to let go. Now, there is Sasuke running in a frenzy in the runway, anyone who he knows that would see him right now would think that somebody has possessed him cause the Sasuke they know would never do crazy stuffs like this.

And as if the plane was his life line, he chased after the rising form

"HINATA!!" He cried out her name as he was trying to chase after the plane he as a good ten or 15 feet away from it.

"HINATA! GET DOWN THAT GOD FORSAKEN AIRCRAFT!! THERE'S A LOT OF THINGS I WANT TO TELL YOU!!" As he finished his shouting speech, the boosters blew and the plane ascended into the sky and because of it's force he was thrown a good fifteen more feet from where he was standing.

In his strewn form, he forced himself into his arms. That really hurt, not to mention he isn't in his best condition right now, who wouldn't be if they were running and cycling for a goddamn three excoriating long hours?!

He could feel stings in different places on both his arms but that wasn't the reason for the tears stinging in the back of his eyes. He wasn't a crybaby to cry for little cuts or whatsoever but there's a pain in his heart, a pain that is too great for him to ignore. It's gnawing at him. The pain so happened to be the cold realization telling him that _you failed, she's gone, you lost her… you lost someone again…_ He stood up.

He felt his heart broke as he saw the plane gain stability and altitude. He tilted his head down as tears rolled down his pale cheeks and whispered, "You should have known that I love you but now… You'll never know…" He felt a force behind collided with him and forehead pressed against his back and slender arms that wrapped around him from behind. His eyes widen at the realization. This couldn't be Sakura Haruno anymore!

She was about to ride a taxi home but as she was striding toward the port's exit she heard some stewardess talking about a commotion inside the runway area. She was curious about it and something inside her was nagging at her to go to the runway area, this was very unlike her, she was never the nosy kind but curiosity got the best of her.

Her eyes widen to the size of saucer plates. When she got into a window that shows the runway, there was Sasuke!

_What is he doing?! That's dangerous, that guy!_

He was screaming something as he was chasing the plane like a madman that is based from what she can see. And as she focused her eyes more, she noticed that he was chasing the same plane that she supposedly board this morning.

_Oh my! Can it be?! Imposibble!! _She thought to herself as an idea of why Sasuke was running there like crazy came to her mind and as a blush spread over her cheeks.

There was no other way to find out and besides, she needs to get Sasuke out of there, it's way too dangerous for anyone to be out there in the runway.

She saw it with her own eyes as Sasuke was strewn back like a rag doll by the force the plane boosters emitted as the plane took-off. She was both worried and relieved. Relieved because she knew that if Sasuke was a little more closer he could have burnt himself and was worried cause he was thrown a good fifteen feet and he was wearing the school uniform's polo and from where she stands she can see cuts from his arms but what broke her heart is when she saw something silver glistening down his face and into the ground. He was crying! Sasuke Uchiha is crying! She can't help but feel bad because Sasuke Uchiha, the proudest man there is to even cry in secret is crying out there in the open where anyone could see him!! And she knew in her heart that she has something to do with it. She run faster towards him and crushed herself in his back and wrapped her arms around him. She was going to break the deception she failed to fully shatter that night…

"I told you that I'm through with all the lies but I haven't completely broken a deception with you that night… I don't hate you… I love you Sasuke Uchiha…" He was stunned beyond all imagination… He turned her around so he could see that it was really her, the girl he made himself a fool of just to see one more time. Sure enough there she was standing no more than an inch away from him with her hands still wrapped around his torso. Black hair with that lovely blue sheen and soul bearing lavender eyes, yes this is her, the girl that he'd readily make himself a fool if it means he could look in her eyes again, smell that lovely natural lilac scent that she carries with her and to try to run his fingers through her silk like hair that he had never tried before and right now, as he in a trance like daze run his fingers through her hair confirmed that her hair is just like the silk, wonderful to the touch. He then noticed her lips, they were so blood red, plump and they were everything enticing but before he could land a kiss on her lips, he stopped and reined himself.

_What the hell was I just going to do?! I'm going waaay too fast! Last time I saw her I perfectly informed her that I hate her and there's nothing else I could feel for her. I might scare her away and that's the last thing I would want to happen! But her lips were so… _With that thought in his mind, he just absentmindedly stare on her lips.

Oh! All she wishes to do right now is kiss his remaining tears away and continue what he was just supposed to do! Screw propriety and the numerous people watching!

She stood in her tip toes and reached for his lips, it was so gentle at first, a mere touching of two lips but as he begins to answer and return her kiss, sparks flew and both felt a flattery sensation within them. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his own around her slender waist and pulled her ever closer to him never breaking the kiss as the kiss gets more intimate and harder. He was nibbling on her upper lips and she was nibbling on his lower lips, both were both intoxicated on each other's tastes. Sasuke decided to take it another level higher, he dominated her entire lips and he licked her bottom lips, asking for permission, she was hesitant at first but granted him entrance. He explored the sweet cavern of her mouth, tasting her in the same time, taking everything her mouth has to offer him, engaging her tongue in an intricate and exquisite dance.

This what he had always dreamt about. True, it was very rare that he dream for it were always nightmare plaguing him at night but whenever the rare occurrence of a dream came, he would always see himself holding her so intimately and kissing her passionately just like now, so if he is dreaming right now he wishes never to wake-up…

* * *

A/N: It's oozing with cheesiness but I love it that way!

Anyways Review please, it's the last review you'd give me for the story! Just tell me about what you think of the ending okay and your feelings about it, okay?

Have a nice day everyone cause I'm certainly having one, I'm off to the beach now!


End file.
